Mitsuki in Wonderland
by Kyokosakuras
Summary: This fanfic deals with all of Tanemura's creations! Mitsuki from Full Moon goes to Wonderland and meets everyone, and yet nothing can get stranger.. or can it? MiyakoQueen of Hearts P


Disclaimers: I do not own Full Moon Wo Sagashite… It belongs to the wonderful manga goddess Arina Tanemura!  ^^ The mangaka that created Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne, Time Stranger Kyoko and many other titles!  Arina-chan!  You are sugoi!  Keep going with those ideas and your beautiful art!!!

Full Moon Wo Sagashite Fanfic by Dora Ng a.k.a. Kyokosakuras/pandabear234

^^Authoress' Note ^^

Hihi pplz!  This is my new fanfic that I have been working on!!  Not to mention the fact that I also have another coming in!! HOHOHOHO!  ^^; Anyways, I was reading Alice in Wonderland the other day and realized that I can come up with a new fanfic!  I know the Clamp has done a Miyuki-chan in wonderland, but I decided to come up with my own version of this crazy story!  This fanfic will include characters from Full Moon and also other ones from Arina-sama's other stories!  Characters from Time Stranger Kyoko and Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne to be exact though. ^^ Which means that you will probably be seeing Maron, Chiaki, Miyako, Kyoko, Sakataki, and more ^^!  Hope you enjoy this little fanfic…  Just to mention the fact that I've gained much of the background of the story from Disney's Alice in Wonderland but I'm going to twist it around a bit.  Oh yea!  I will be making an appearance through out the story, just something I want to try^^…

Remember:

My comments

*Things happening (noise)*

=Character's thoughts=

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject… ^.^; _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Full Moon O Sagashite fanfic by Kyokosakuras/pandabear234

Mitsuki-chan in Wonderland,

Chapter 1- Where am I? 

Mitsuki walks into a park with a book at hand and she notices a tree in the distance.  =I'm feeling tired… from all this walking…= She immediately found the tree's shadow inviting, so she started towards it.  

She arrives at the tree and leans on the bark. =I wish I could go home to Oba-san…  I've been through so much… but I know I have a dream to live on for Eichi-kun! =

Mitsuki slides down and adjusts her skirt so she can sit comfortably.  She reties her shoelaces on her boots and also reties the ribbon to her sailor-looking blouse.  Looking up into the sky, she sees clouds and smiles, "I wish I can fly so I can go to America and see Eichi-kun…"

She hugs her legs and rests her chin on her knees, =it's been a while since I became Full Moon… I bet Takuto and Meroko are worried about me now…= 

She looks down at the book and gazes at the picture and reading the title… =Alice in Wonderland…  going to a land that's just full of surprises… it would be quite interesting if that happened to me= 

Mitsuki's thoughts continue when suddenly she drifts off to sleep…

~A little later…

"AH!!!  I'M LATE!!!"

Mitsuki opens her eyes from the sudden shouting.  She rubs her eyes when she suddenly notices a girl with bunny ears on a top hat and strange outfit running on the path.  

Mitsuki stands up quickly and blinks again in amazement, "Meroko?" 

The pink-haired girl slows down and jogs in place and stares at Mitsuki.  Mitsuki blinks, "Late for what Meroko?  Aren't you looking for me?"

Meroko looks at her strangely, "Hiya Mitsuki!  I'm sorta busy now!  So later!" She looks at her watch and cries, "AAHHH! I'm still late!  Later Mitsuki-chan!"  

Meroko starts to run again, "I'M LATE! I'M LATE!  LATE!!!"

Mitsuki blinks strangely and starts to run after her, "Wait up Meroko!  What are you late for?"

Meroko just continues her pace, "LATE FOR A IMPORTANT DATE!!!"

Mitsuki tries to keep up with Meroko and suddenly sees her disappear.  She comes to a sudden stop when she arrives at a hole in the ground.  Mitsuki kneels down and to look in, "Meroko?  Where did you go?" 

She continues to stare into the hole curiously, =this is one heck of a funny place for a hole and this seems so familiar… I wonder where it goes though.  Well I think that it's worth jumping into neh Dora-chan? =

The narrator looks down strangely at her from above, "Who knows? You want to find out?"

Mitsuki stands up and says with her arms crossed, "Doesn't matter to me…Like I'm ever going to fall in that hole…"

The narrator smiles at her, "Just as I thought… now ignore me…"

Mitsuki pouts as she continues to stare at her, "But how come this seems like the book I was reading in the park!"  She signals a finger pointing at her, "This is the outfit Alice was wearing in the book!"

The narrator shrugs as she starts to type again, "How should I know?"

Mitsuki points at her, "You're the narrator aren't you?"

The narrator shrugs again, "I'm just a person here… Just get on with the story!  Shu shu!"

Mitsuki sighs and kneels down again, =whatever… anyways…= "Meroko!!  Aren't you supposed to be looking for me?  Where did you go?"  She looks up and glances around at the surroundings, =Looks like I'm still in the park… but where did this hole pop up from? =

Then suddenly the hole grows larger and Mitsuki falls in, "AAAAHHHH!!!!  Dora-chan!!!!  I WAS JOKING ABOUT THE FALLING THING!"

The narrator looks away from her laptop and looking down she sticks her tongue out while shrugging, "Oops?  Now how did that happen?  Let's see… and to the hole!"

~The hole… (Like duh?)

Mitsuki close her eyes as holds her skirt down when suddenly it puffs out like an umbrella and she starts to float down, "Meroko!!!  Help!!!"

Mitsuki notices that she wasn't falling so she opens her eyes, "Wasn't I just falling?"

She looks around and sees photo frames, =Photo frames? =  

She looks closely at one and sees Full Moon.  "Full Moon?"

As she continues floating down, she sees more and more pictures of people that she knew, "Takuto?  Oba-san?  Meroko?  Eichi-kun…"

Her eyes start to well up with water when she suddenly sees pictures of other people… She squints her eyes, "Isn't this Maron-neisan from Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne?"  =She was really nice when I met her! =

Then she notices another one… "Kyoko-neisan?"  =She's really cool when it comes to controlling time… but why is her picture here too? =

She continues to float down and sees more people that she recognized, "Sakataki-nisan?  Miyako-neisan?  Hizuki-nisan?"

All of a sudden, a bright light flashed at her feet and she covers her eyes with her hands, "Huh?  Too bright!"

The floating feeling in Mitsuki disappears and she falls rapidly landing on something soft, "AAHHHH!!!!"

She removes her hands away from her eyes to see what had happened, "What happened?" Mitsuki looks around her and notices that she landed on a bed.  She kneels up and fixes her skirt, =that was just too weird…=

"Yo, what's up Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki looks to her left and sees Meroko smiling at her, "Meroko-chan!"

Meroko blinks and nods her head; "Yep, that's me!" she looks at her watch and cries, "AAAAHHHH!!!"  I'm late!!!!"

Mitsuki grabs her arm, "What are you late for?"

Meroko winks, "Nothing you know… but would you let go?  I really got to go!"  She takes out a tiny bottle, and a knife…  

Mitsuki looks at her strangely, "Meroko!  What's that for?"

Meroko takes the knife and cuts herself on the pinky side of her palm… she waits for a couple seconds for her blood to drip into the bottle.  

Mitsuki cries with a surprised look, "Meroko!  You're bleeding!"

Meroko glances at her while catching the blood drops with the bottle, "So?  I need my blood for something."

Mitsuki grabs the knife and throws in the garbage can, "I see… this has to do with what Takuto did with the pill he gave me?"

Meroko hands the bottle to Mitsuki, "Hold this…"

Mitsuki blinks and accepts it, she holds it up, "your blood is glittery"

Meroko wraps a cloth around her hand, "Do me a favor; cap the bottle with this cork and shake it for me."

Mitsuki makes a confused look as she wraps her hand around the bottle and shakes it, "Like this?"

Meroko nods, "Yep… now give me it."

Mitsuki hands her the bottle when suddenly she notices that the blood became pink pills, "They're pills?"

Meroko nods as gulps down one of them and she starts to move strangely, "It's a pill that makes you smaller…" She suddenly shrinks in size about 6 inches, "Anyways, later!"  Mitsuki watches her as she walks up to the small door, "Meroko!  Wait a minute!"

Meroko opens the door and it shuts behind her.  Mitsuki hurries and starts to pull and the small doorknob "Open!!!"

Out of the blue, and knob cries, "Hey, stop it!  You're hurting me!"

Mitsuki was startled by the sudden voice and quickly lets go of the knob, "Huh?"  She looks closer at the door and her jaw drops, "Yamato-nichan?"

^^Authoress' note^^

So was that okay or what?  Was it good or bad?  Well. I would very much like to continue this cute story, but I need reviews as motivation!  Hm?  How about it?   I'll appreciate it very much ^^… Anyways laterz!!! Got to work on my other fanfics too!  Ja =P


End file.
